


Gelegenheiten

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Gelegenheiten

„Tom?“, Alexanders Stimme erklang vor der Glastür, die gleich darauf enthusiastisch und wie üblich ohne anzuklopfen aufgestoßen wurde, „Lindinger?“ Mit einem Seufzen erhob der jüngere Österreicher sich und musterte Alex, der kaum von irgendwelchen Berichten, die er gleich darauf auf Toms Schreibtisch legte, aufsah, „Das muss noch fertig werden … Ich brauche deine Meinung und den Therapieplan für Daniel … Am besten fährst du gleich zu ihm, ich brauche den Plan spätestens heute Abend auf meinem Tisch. Clas drängelt ... …“  
„Ja.“, Tom nickte und wollte gerade nach den neuen Unterlagen greifen, als Alexanders' weitere Worte ihn innehalten ließen, „Und nimm Robin mit … Damit du dich nicht wieder verfährst.“ „Was?“, brachte Tom hervor und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Nein … Kann nicht Kenny …?“ „Ist auf einer Fortbildung.“, Alexanders Grinsen wurde scheinbar nun mit jedem, vom merklich verzweifelten Tom vorgeschlagenen Athlet nur noch breiter, „Und Hilde?“ „Ist mit Christopher und Rasmus unterwegs.“, kam die ruhige Antwort und Tom seufzte schließlich und fuhr sich durch die kurzgeschnittenen Haare, „Dann Halvor?“ „Sonnt sich nackt auf Fannis Dach.“, der Trainer lachte nun offen, als Toms Augen sich schockiert und ungläubig weiteten, dann aber schüttelte Alex den Kopf, „Er trainiert sein Handicap ...“ „Nackt?“, entfuhr es Tom und der jüngere Österreicher biss sich betreten errötend und seine Frage bereuend, auf die Unterlippe, als Alex nun bellend auflachte, „Hoffentlich nicht, Clas zahlt bestimmt nicht wieder das Schweigegeld aus der Verbandskasse ...“  
„Aber ...“, versuchte Tom es erneut, aber dieses Mal schüttelte Alexander den Kopf, sein warmer, brauner Blick voller Ernst, „Am besten beeilst du dich. Robin wartet unten auf dich.“ „Nein.“, der Jüngere verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, woraufhin Alex seufzte, „Warum denn nicht? Willst du weiterhin wie ein liebeskranker Welpe hinter ihm her gucken und den Mond anheulen?“ Tom errötete und presste die Akten schützend an seine Brust, „Das ist ...“ „Eine ziemlich akurate Beschreibung.“, der Ältere legte nun beinahe väterlich eine Hand auf Toms Schulter und drückte sie sanft, während er ihn gleichzeitig behutsam aus dem Büro zu schieben begann, „Tom, du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. In diesem … Zirkus hier, ist es nicht … ungewöhnlich. Kaum einer kann der Versuchung widerstehen. Und, ich muss zugeben, dass du recht guten Geschmack hast. Dein kleines Bambi ist ja auch wirklich niedlich ...“ Tom gab zwar einen erstickten Laut von sich, der eigentlich eher wie ein mühsam unterdrücktes Schnauben klang, fügte sich dann aber dennoch und setzte beinahe mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis er sich plötzlich auf dem Parkplatz wiederfand.  
Er schaffte es sich zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen, als er Robin neben seinem Wagen entdecke. Der großgewachsene Skispringer lehnte geradezu lasziv gegen seinen Wagen und telefonierte in, für Tom viel zu schnellem Norwegisch. Eine verspiegele Sonnenbrille verbarg zwar seine Augen, aber dennoch hatte Tom das deutliche Gefühl, dass Robin ihn von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern schien. Er verabschiedete sich von seinem Gesprächspartner und fuhr sich dann, wie Tom fand, betont langsam, geradezu provozierend, durch die Haare, bevor er den Österreicher frech entgegen grinste, „Ihr Chauffeur, zu Euren Diensten, Euere Orientierungslosigkeit.“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Tom verstand, dass er damit gemeint war und sogleich fühlte er, wie seine Wangen warm wurden, als sie sich röteten. Im Versuch seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, schnaubte Tom nur und trat an die Beifahrerseite des Wagens, „Wir sollten los … Tande wartet.“ Robins Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht, aber noch immer war sein Blick hinter den spiegelnden Gläsern der Sonnenbrille verborgen, als er nun die Fahrertür öffnete und sich elegant auf den Fahrersitz gleiten ließ, „Dann solltest du besser einsteigen, Lindinger.“  
Wortlos öffnete Tom die Tür und nahm, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, platz, während nach dem Drehen des Schlüssels nun der Motor wummernd erwachte und Robins lange Finger über die Armaturen wanderten, sodass nun plötzlich laute Rockmusik durch den Wagen schallte. Der Skispringer grinste unbekümmert, als Tom neben ihm überrascht zusammenzuckte und seine blauen Augen funkelten, als er beinahe verschwörerisch zu seinem Beifahrer beugte, „Wenn du meinen Musikgeschmack kritisierst … dann musst du im Kofferraum mitfahren.“

Die Fahrt war am Ende gar nicht so schlimm, wie Tom befürchtet hatte. Robin sang die ganze Zeit mehr oder weniger den Takt haltend mit und trommelte zu Toms geheimen Amüsement den ungefähren Rhythmus der Lieder mit. Seinen Beifahrer, der förmlich in den Ledersitzen zu versinken zu versuchen schien, ignorierte er die ganze Zeit über vehement, allerdings dauerte es aber auch gerade mal zehn Minuten, bis Robin den dunklen Wangen dann schließlich erstaunlich geschickt in eine enge Parklücke zog und auf ein weißes Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite deutete, „So … da sind wir.“  
„Danke.“, Tom war gerade ausgestiegen und wollte gerade die Straße überqueren, hielt dann aber überrascht inne, als der junge Norweger plötzlich neben ihn stand und den Wagen mit einem Piepen verschloss, „Was?“ „Was?“, Robin blinzelte unschuldig und sah ihn unter den langen Wimpern hervor mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an, „Ich warte garantiert nicht hier unten … Alleine … gelangweilt … unbeaufsichtigt ...“ „Oh.“, wieder spürte Tom die verräterische Röte auf seinen Wangen, die Robin seinerseits aber nicht einmal zu bemerken schien, als er sich nun beim Österreicher unterhakte und ihn sanft aber bestimmt zur dunklen Haustür führte, „Tja, du redest nicht viel, oder? Das ist gut … sonst komme ich nämlich nie zu Wort ...“ Bevor Tom nun auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, drückte Robin auch schon mit jugendlichem Enthusiasmus auf die Klingel, trat einen Schritt zurück und spähte zu einer Fensterfront hoch, „TANDE! STECK DEINEN SLOWENISCHEN HAMSTER INS LAUFRAD … DAMIT DER BESCHÄFTIGT IST!“  
Die Röte auf Toms Wangen wurde tiefer und er stöhnte unwillkürlich auf, als plötzlich Tandes Stimme aus der Gegensprechanlage drang, „Verdammt, Pedersen!“ „Was denn? Du steckst doch bestimmt tief in Domen … Schwanztief, sozusagen.“, Robin zwinkerte dem entsetzen Tom zu, „Also, du hast noch zwei Minuten, um deinen Hamster im Schrank zu verstecken … oder meinetwegen auch unter dem Bett …“ „Halt einfach den Mund.“, es summte leise, als Daniel nun den Türöffner betätigte und wiederum hakte Robin sich vollkommen unbekümmert bei dem Österreicher unter, „Letztes Mal hat sich Domen hinter der Tür versteckt … Als ob nicht eh jeder schon Bescheid wüsste.“ Er gab ein beinahe empört klingendes Schnauben von sich und sah, scheinbar eine Reaktion erwartend zu Tom, der nur verwirrt nickte.

Im zweiten Stock stand eine Haustür einen Spalt weit offen und wurde von dem jungen Skispringer, der Tom hinter sich herzog, weiter aufgestoßen, „Hallo? Ist es jugendfrei?“ Von drinnen, scheinbar aus der Küche, kam ein verstimmtes Brummen, aber es reichte Robin um sich zu orientieren, „Sex auf dem Küchentisch?“  
Daniel saß, die langen Finger um eine Kaffeetasse gelegt habend, am Küchentisch und musterte die beiden Besucher mit hochgezogener Braue und wenig sichtbarer Begeisterung, „Was gibt es?“ „Alex schickt ...“, fing Tom an, aber Robin löste sich nun endlich von ihm und trat zu dem Blonden und betrachtete die verwuschelten Haare, „Beim nächsten Mal solltest du dir die Haare kämmen ...“ „Ich habe bis eben geschlafen!“, schnappte Daniel empört und seine blauen Augen blitzten auf, als Robin nur schnaubte und dann übertrieben flötete, „Beigeschlafen?“ „Du kleine ...“, Daniel erhob sich und schien bereit sich auf seinen jüngeren Mannschaftskollegen zu stürzen, als ein leises Kichern ertönte, „ … die Katze!“  
„So?“, es fiel Robin sichtlich schwer sich das Lachen zu verbeißen, als die große Katze hoheitsvoll in den Raum stolzierte, sich laut schnurrend an Toms Beinen zu reiben begann und dann fordernd miauend einen Buckel machte, „Deine Katze kann also Fremdsprachen? Slowenisches Hamsterkichern ...“ Dieses Mal war das Lachen unverkennbar und Daniel seufzte, „Komm raus, Domen ...“  
„Gerade, wo es lustig wurde ...“, murmelte Robin und beobachtete grinsend, wie Domen, eilig ein Laken um die Hüfte geschlungen habend, nun mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln vollkommen unbekümmert in die Küche trat, „Aha, anstatt eines Orientierungssinnes hat das Hamsterchen Anstand ...“ „Kümmer du dich lieber um deine Sachen, Pedersen.“, gab Daniel zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück und nickte kaum merklich in Richtung Tom, der inzwischen die schnurrende Katze auf dem Arm hatte und sie, scheinbar ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, selbstvergessen kraulte, „ … sieht so aus, als wärst du leicht zu ersetzen, Bambi. Vielleicht solltest du auch mal lieber schnurren üben, anstatt immer zu kratzen ...“  
Errötend sah Robin zu Tom, aber gleich darauf kehrte das ungute Glitzern in die Augen des großgewachsenen Norwegers zurück und er kniete sich an die Seite des Österreichers, um seinen Kopf dann, ein Miauen imitierend, an ihm zu reiben, „Miau?“ Verwirrt hielt der Physiotherapeut inne und sah, während die Katze nun von seinem Arm sprang, voller Verwunderung zum knienden Robin hinunter, „Was?“ „Mau?“, fragend legte der Norweger den Kopf schief und sah mit großen Augen bettelnd zu Tom auf, „Miau!“ „Was?“, Tom blinzelte verwirrt, woraufhin Domen, der mittlerweile auf Daniels Schoss saß, genervt die Augen verdrehte, „Er will gestreichelt werden ...“ „Oh.“, unbeholfen tätschelte der Österreicher den dunkelblonden Schopf und erstarrte förmlich, als Robin unwillig fauchte und sich gleichzeitig näher an ihn drängte und ihn damit beinahe zu Fall zu bringen drohte.  
„Man ...“, noch immer kniend, biss Robin unwillig auf seiner Unterlippe herum und der sonst so selbstsichere Blick wirkte plötzlich seltsam unstet und er errötete, als sich nun Daniel selbstgefällig grinsend einmischte, „Kapierst du es nicht?“ Tom blinzelte verständnislos und sein Blick folgte jeder Bewegung des großen Norwegers, als dieser sich nun erhob und sich nervös durch die Haare fuhr und Daniel einen kurzen, giftigen Blick zuwarf, „Halt die Klappe, Tande! „Warum?“, Daniel wirkte selbstzufrieden, als er nun Domen auf seinen Schoss zog und sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter bettete, „Was ist denn so schwer daran? Frag ihn doch einfach!“  
„ … Wollen wir morgen einen Film gucken? Morgen Abend? Oder etwas anderes …“, es kostete Robin merkliche Überwindung, seine Stimme schien mit jedem Wort immer leise zu werden und die letzten Worte kamen dann auch nur noch als leises, kaum verständliches Flüstern, „ … zusammen machen … Verdammt … Tom … Willst du mit mir … ausgehen?“ Tom starrte ihn einen Augenblick vollkommen verständnislos an, bevor er langsam, als würde er die Worte erst einmal richtig verstehen müssen, den Kopf schüttelte, „Wie ein … Date? Du fragst mich … nach … nach einem … Date?“ „Ja ...“, Robins Lächeln wurde nun etwas angespannt und wirkte auch etwas gequält, als der Athlet sich ein weiteres Mal verlegen durch die Haare fuhr, „Ich wollte schon … länger … aber … Es ist wohl egal … du hast kein … Interesse ...“ „Ich ...“, Tom versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, wurde aber vom schnaubenden Domen unterbrochen, „Meine Güte … Tom, willst du?“ Tom nickte. „Gut ...“, Domen wand sich nun an Robin, „Und, Robin … Willst du?“ Der Norweger nickte ebenfalls leicht. „Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes ...“, Domen bildete mit beiden Händen grinsend ein Herz, „ … habt ihr nun ein Date … Und nun raus hier ...“


End file.
